Broken Ties
by Mending Hearts and Feelings
Summary: Tora and Comet's life has been peaceful, with hints of discord. Saix is torn between his duties as a big brother and his loyalties to Xemnas; all of their lives are quickly tangled together when certain events cause them to question all they've known.


_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it's characters; all I own is the OC(s). The rest belongs to their respective owners. Lame disclaimer, I know._

* * *

_Concerns_

_It's been five months since I've met her, I'll admit that I was a little startled when Tora didn't shun me. I was positive she knew my secret; turns out she was unaware of what I was. Or maybe she had suspected it but never brought it up, it doesn't matter now, she's accepted me for who I am. Maybe it's just me that is worried about it, than again, I am worried about her._

_She's been really sad recently; I haven't asked her any questions though. It's not that I'm not curious, or confused for that matter; I am, but I don't want to hurt Tora by bringing it up. Guess this is all for now, lunch will -_

"Comet, can you help me get the table set?" Tora called.

Shutting the book, Comet quickly stashed it away, debating should he ask or not. He took a deep breath to calm himself, barely succeeding in his goal; Comet walked out the door, seeing her dressed differently from before. Tora still had her soft blue-green eyes and silky blue-black hair, but what she wore was different. She'd traded the skirt out for a pair of blue jeans, slightly distressed in each knee from everything she'd been doing. Her shirt was still basically the same, except now it was off the shoulder and it was blue.

Smiling at her, his eyes brightened when he saw her return the gesture, the cheerful light touching her soft orbs. She wasn't as pale as she was before; he'd made sure to take care of that and her slightly under weightiness. It wasn't noticeable; he'd only noticed when she refused to eat for a week. _Than again, Tora had been put under so much stress, it was more like she didn't have time too._ He thought, the first two weeks flashing through his mind.

"Comet, are you going to help or not?" She prompted.

Looking at her, he nodded obviously delighted by the offer. He took the steps two at a time; he hit the landing with very little protest. Comet met her gaze and held it with his emerald green, his raven tipped silver hair brushed his shoulders. Tora had nervously been fingering her choker's charm; smiling softly to help ease the tension. He had to admit the silver heart was well complimented by the black silk he'd picked out for it. Brushing back her hair, he listened as Tora murmured softly, "Come on, we've got work to do."

She twirled around and headed back to the kitchen; concern touching his face, Comet hastily followed behind her, listening as she sang something softly. Well aware of her gift for music, he tried to make out the words, but wasn't having any luck. Sighing in defeat, he walked into the small kitchen, watching as she busied herself with getting some pans out. He shook his head before moving over; taking the pans away from her, Comet took quick note of her pursed lips.

He took a step back, giving Tora enough space to stand up and move around. She only rose to her feet, she didn't do her usual of getting more stuff from the kitchen. His emotions taking over, he slammed the pans on the table, causing her to jump and wheel to face him. Angry more with himself and whatever was upsetting Tora, Comet took two deep breaths to calm himself. "What's going on?"

He held Tora's gaze, she quickly broke eye contact, looking at the floor she asked, "Meaning?"

A dry chuckle escaping him, he repeated, "Meaning?" The sarcasm heavy, he shook his head and continued seriously, "What's going on with you? You've been totally different recently; I'm not sure how to deal with it. Normally you tell me your problems, but you haven't as of late, what's up?"

She bit her lip softly, another sign that she was worried about something. She turned to face him, meeting his gaze; Comet didn't dare break it or move, knowing that Tora had to talk about it. He held it as Tora took a step forward; he stood still as Tora laughed quietly, moving past him she teased, "Why are you so curious? Is it just because of that, or is it something more?"

He groaned; this was more usual for Tora, to playfully tease him when there was something she knew and he didn't. Falling into suit, he wheeled to face her to catch the faint echo of the playfulness in this game. Tora's quiet, teasing smile was barely visible from his position. Creeping toward her, Comet's eyes brightened as he shot back, "I'm curious, and maybe it's something more."

Her gentle laughter echoed around him, leaping forward he grunted as she barely twisted out of his grasp. Landing, he stood straight up and turned to face her; rogue-like light coming to his eyes he teased, "What's the matter little tiger, don't wanna play?"

A squeak escaping her; the fifteen-year-old glowered at him and said crossly, "Honestly Comet, what makes you think I don't want to? Just because of Axel's remark about my brother, or the fact that I'm still unsure if what Axel said was even true!"

Her eyes widening, she said, "Shoot," and in return Comet crowed, "Ha! I win again!"

Pouting, Tora looked away, approaching her; he was in arm's length when the pout was replaced with a smirk. Unable to prepare himself, Comet stumbled backwards and fell flat on his back, Tora pinning him down. Giggling, the smaller of the two scrambled backwards, allowing Comet to push himself into a sitting position. He couldn't believe she was half a head shorter than he was; it was just a little too surprising.

Sulking, Comet looked away from her, clearly upset by his defeat by her, again. "Cheater," he muttered sulkily.

He saw Tora's own pout, not too thrilled by his sulking or insult. Her eyes were slightly cold; he smiled to thaw out the ice, which worked incredibly well. Chuckling, Comet climbed to his feet and moved toward her. He noticed the sad look in her eyes; obviously Tora was still bothered by something. Raking his brain for it, he came a cross a mild answer to the possible reason. "You miss Isa, don't you?" He asked quietly.

Tora nodded, her sad look hurting him beyond any logic. He reached out a hand, only to let it fall to his side; Tora shook her head and started muttering inaudible words. Kneeling down next to her, Comet brushed some hair out of her eyes; he strained to catch what she was whispering, "It's my entire fault that he's a Nobody, and I know it. If I hadn't been there, than brother could've gotten out of the way, he could've avoided being hit by that Heartless. It's my entire fault."

Comet suppressed his anger, it wasn't her fault, it was that stupid Heartless's. He shook his head and retorted, "No, it's not your fault. If Saix is at all like the way you remember him, he'd tell you that himself!" That snapped her out of her quiet bashing, her eyes wide from surprise. "It's not your fault, you weren't the one that attacked him and caused him to lose his heart, he'd tell you that himself, I'm sure of it." He said reassuringly.

* * *

His wolf gold eyes stared at the moon, more than confused by what Axel had told him. _Is he telling the truth? No, he wouldn't lie to me on something like that, than again we are Nobodies,_ he thought. He shook his head, his calm demeanor staying put like it always had. Turning to face the intruder, his claymore held at the ready.

Saix looked at the tan skinned Nobody, instantly recognizing the Superior. Groaning mentally, he disliked all of them, most of all Xemnas. A calm, expressionless look on his face, Saix nodded curtly to Xemnas. Turning back to face the barely started Kingdom Hearts, he felt the rage start to build. He didn't turn or glance as Xemnas moved around his room. He nearly glanced over his shoulder when Xemnas said, "I was talking with Axel earlier. He said something about a girl named Tora, is she at all important to you?"

Remembering Xemnas's nature, he shook his head denying his soft spot for his little sister. "Good, 'cause I'd hate to be the one to destroy her; especially if she could be of use to us." Xemnas stated coldly, Saix curled his fingers into fists; trying to keep from lashing out. Gritting his teeth, he relaxed his jaw, a moment later Saix turned to face Xemnas. There was no sign of his previous agitation, his face an unreadable mask.

"Is there anything else?" He asked nonchalantly.

A thoughtful look coming to the amber eyes, Xemnas shook his head after a moment. The blue-haired Nobody watched while the Superior turned and headed toward the door, but the older Nobody halted; his hand on the doorknob. Saix's gold eyes were guarded, not ready to yield the information that Xemnas would have wanted. "Saix, I hope you're not lying to me, or that you suddenly have a change of heart any time soon or in the far future," Xemnas started.

Saix hated it when he did this, it meant Xemnas was about to threaten the member he did this to. "After all, I'd hate to see the ultimate punishment given to you, but if it must be done, than it will be carried out;" he finished. Saix was right; he knew it was a threat instantly.

A feral snarl tore itself from Saix after he was alone. "I can't believe Xemnas, just because he's the Superior doesn't give him any right to butt into my personal life." He snarled darkly, his eyes blazing with a cold fire. Shaking his head, Saix spun around to face the table next to his bed, his golden irises drifting straight to the photo there. "Axel, you'll be lucky if I don't give _you_ the ultimate punishment for that." He sneered, the starts of their rivalry weaving up and around Saix.

* * *

_**Mend**: Okay, I hope you all liked that first chapter. Please leave a review, and if anything could be fixed; please kindly point it out._


End file.
